Hero&Heroine
by Nana Hoshina
Summary: Sakura hates rich kids and it that isn’t the only problem but her dad enrolls her into a spoiled school. Being the hard-ass heroine of the story, some thing's bound to happen! FULL SUMMARY inside SxS


Hello Readers!  
I'm currently on school's systems and wow goes it sucks. The Internet isn't working and since I have nothing to do I wanted to write a fan fiction story. I've already uploaded Chapter Two into my fan fiction account and I can't access it. So for now, I will continue a new story. Oh gosh, my classmates are so loud, and the teacher isn't here =_=;;

* * *

Title: Hero & Heroine

Summary: [Summary for now]

Sakura Kinomoto isn't so interest in her dear dad's dreams. And the fact that she hates spoiled rich kids isn't the only problem but her dad enrolls her into a school where she is discriminated against others. And when things get worst, she finds out her most hated classmate is the most powerful kid in the school! Being the hard-ass heroine of the story, some thing's bound to happen! (SxS)R&R!

* * *

Chapter One

My mother, who was very beautiful and simple minded passed away when I was at the age of ten, although six years has passed I couldn't recall her. She was a great figure to many and well liked- _too_ well liked. Is what my dad, whose orange hair was growing gray, said. "It was perhaps a big issue that your Mother's beauty swayed away a man's heart so fast, and they often find themselves doing impulsive things."

I was too little to know what he meant by that, because at the age of twelve I found little interest in love when all I could think about was supporting my dad in his bidden dream as a well known artist. When dad was in the hospital for many months, and felt really lonely I kept a promised to dad to help maintain his dreams.

I didn't think much because all I wanted was to assure to my dad whose dreams where doomed that I would help achieve them. I was only twelve, and I thought little of it, and the last three years dad has been pleasuring me to continue painting, sketching, and coloring.

"What?" I found myself dazing at Tomoyo, whose mouth stopped to ask a question. Her large eyes caught in mine, I asked again, "What?" She let out a sigh, which to many sounded as a loud grumbled, "You weren't listening, again!" We sat directing in front of each other, the dinning table separated us, and the waitress stopped by to refill our drinks.

I chewed on my fries, and sighed a "sorry". I heard Tomoyo grumbled again as I caught my eyes outside of the large framed window with people strolling along the Harajuku Station. On Sundays, plenty of Japanese teenagers wore colorful and striking clothing and I watched as a foreign tourist snapped a picture of two GALS posing; my eyes ran towards Tomoyo's.

She wiped a napkin over her lips and cake crumbs fell onto her plate, she rest the napkin down and laugh "Retard." Puzzled, my expression showed 'what the fuck'? But I knew she was merely joking so I laughed along full of curiosity.

I waited for her, and she spoke "I asked you, if you had already checked out what classroom you had this year." My quick reaction was a pout, and I lazily, and half angered told her "Dad's making me go to snotty private school." Tomoyo's eyebrow wandered up, "Why?!" I complained, "I know, right?!" I heard her gasp. "It's called… Moimoka, something." I thought. "It's full of famous people's kids."

Tomoyo backed to her seat and asked "hey, does this have to with the whole promise between you and your dad?" I winced "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it does. Since Moimoka is an art school for the riches." We both rolled our eyes. Tomoyo frowned, her voice lowered. "B-but.."

I let her continued.

"We're suppose to start our first years together!" she wined. I pouted, "I know." I glanced at her, she gazed down onto her smoothie and slurped a little bit of the juice. I bent my neck to the right and laid my palm onto my cheek. "Hey Tomoyo?" She glanced up from the straw in a questioned look. "What is it?" she asked.

I grined. "What if I can persuade my dad into transfering?"

Puzzled she asked ".. and how are you going to do that?"

"All I have to do is act a little nasty and there I'll convince my dad into agreeing me to transfer, right?"

Tomoyo knew how I was like. Loud mouth. A true brat. She laughed. "But what if it back fires?"I laughed at Tomoyo's response. I repeated the words like a foreigner would "_Back fires_?" My gazed left Tomoyo and glided outside of little kids eating ice cream. "Nothing is going to make me stay in that school."

-

-

* * *

A/N: WAHH! :D This probably didn't have a good start for a new story, so sorry. It'll be a good story ;P  
I hope so xD I'm really hungry right now. RaMeN~~ xD Just review, tell me what you think(advices etc),  
read my other stories, & always check for the updates!!!! For being good readers........  


* * *

**PREVIEW: (UP COMING CHAPTER)**

He snorted at me like I was some sort of animal, I wild creature in the homelands of Indians.  
His cocky attitude boiled my blood, his lips curved, and words came out "What's a dirty commener here for?"  
The teacher from the chalk board immediately stood up, "Sit down young master!" I gazed at him angrily. But because my dad convinced me into not causing such a mess for the beginning of school year. I sat there, quietly.

I heard him snorting once again. He stood in front of my desk, face-to-face. He ruffled his messy chocolate colored hair with his arm reaching at the back of his head. The teacher complained and demanded him to sit down. Li, his body twisted and seek for the location of a noisy person. I saw it. Everybody saw it.

His eyes so bloodshot sent shivers into the room of students. His voice beautiful but yet dangerous spoke "Don't mess with me." the teacher trembled and shut his mouth whiling running towards the door. His attention went back to me, his voice soured "Hey, bitch."

That caught my attention. Ranged into my ears. I glanced up.  
Laughing he smiled, "Yeah I was talking to you." He bent his neck up "Are you death or what?". I closed my eyes, glanced down onto my desk.

He awaited for my pause. And I answered as everyone eyes was watching my moves, "Who do you are"? I glanced him, my neck titled up towards his face. I caught him off guard as I raised my head up and my eyes glistened. His mouth half open, I snarled at him. A smile upon my lips.

**_REVIIIEW =]_**

Nana Hoshina.


End file.
